Love Equation
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Gokudera found out that he's in love with a certain baseball player and confessed it to his boss. As they were in the midst of conveying the bomber's feelings to the idiot, what's going to happen is unknown to them. Rivals, hurt, comfort and something unexpected will occur. 8059, slight 1880 and D18.
1. Chapter 1

Tadaima~ Miss me guys? 0w0 Haha~ Nah, just joking~ But your feelings will be well appreciated if you really missed me. :P I felt love after receiving so much reviews so I plan to update my BIG project now~ Yes, this is the one. I've put a lot of effort in this first chapter and i'm really pleased~ Okie, i'll let you guys enjoy the story for now cause there's going to a rant at the bottom too so be prepared~ XD

**Disclaimer:** Nah. B|

* * *

On a bright and clear Saturday, the birds tweeted leisurely in the sky. Occasionally, they will too land on some neighborhoods' rooftop, 'chatting' with their bird-friends. These were what was happening in the sky above but it's different on the ground below. The pedestrians wandered on the streets and some stopped their tracks just to chatter with someone they know. …Well, there's not much difference though.

Yes, it was a peaceful day. Until…

"BASEBALL-IDIOT!" The sound of a slightly soared and croaked voice burst out of a certain household. The crows that were resting on its rooftop got startled and flapped their wings rapidly in order to escape from this dangerous place. On the other hand, the pedestrians that halted their steps nearby that house too scurried away like mice, not wanting to do with anything that could possibly happen after the shouting.

That was a hazardous house indeed.

In the past, that small looking house was once a normal and an unremarkable house. But not long after, the crowd grew and the once peaceful home turned dangerous because of the new faces living in it. Finally, whenever there was shouting or screaming in that house, the clever ones would definitely have gone before the 'drama' starts or else their lives won't be guaranteed.

"Gokudera-kun, put those away!" As expected, Tsuna was now trying to persuade the former shouting male to withdraw his dynamites he was holding between his fingers just to bomb the shit away of a certain baseball player's head.

A very stupid reason to murder someone indeed.

Gokudera Hayato. A silver haired male which was 1/4 Japanese. Also, a very very _very_ hot-tempered one. Plus, he doesn't tolerate with other's stupidity except for his precious boss, Tsuna. He was never patient when it comes to brats and he hates the ones who are older than him. But there is this one person whim he hates but is of the same age as he is.

Yes, Yamamoto Takeshi is the one.

Yamamoto Takeshi. A raven haired teen which was born in Japan. Living a peaceful and harmless life until the so-called 'Mafia Game' made its debut into his life. Even though he was whirled up into such 'game', he still remains cheerful and takes nothing seriously. But, when the time comes, he will. And this kind of person is the one Gokudera hates, _the most_.

However, after their fight with Gamma in their future, Yamamoto had somehow turned into a person which Gokudera felt that he can rely on. He doesn't really like to rely on someone since he puts those as weaklings and yes, Gokudera hates being called weak. Definitely a lot of hatred towards his life.

So, after the above mentioned encounter, Gokudera found himself somehow attached to the other. It's not something special at first but as time went on, he realize that his gaze would always land on that tan and built body of Yamamoto. In addition, they landed on somewhere which was quite...extraordinary for a guy to look at.

Every time when he notice his gaze wandering on some parts of Yamamoto, he will immediately avert his gaze, with a slightly flushed face, to something which are not as disturbing as the previous one. But to Gokudera's luck, the said male did not notice it. Not even once. Well, Yamamoto is quite the oblivious and stupid one. And that obliviousness and stupidity of his, pisses Gokudera off so damn fucking much when it comes to academics.

"Why are you so fucking stupid?!" Like now for example. Albeit Tsuna's exhortation, Gokudera continued to rage at the amused teen who sat across the table. Gokudera was supposed to help Tsuna with his studies but Yamamoto just kinda invited himself into the study group. Gokudera, not amused by the fact, just ignored Yamamoto's presence. But how can he possibly do that? Especially when Yamamoto was the one.

Yamamoto likes to pester.

Whenever Yamamoto called Gokudera for the first time for help, Gokudera would busy himself with Tsuna even after numerous times Yamamoto called, he wouldn't care.

Gokudera became soft-hearted.

But when Yamamoto finally decided to stop pestering Gokudera, he would try to solve the question by himself. And when Gokudera's done tutoring Tsuna, he would glance over at Yamamoto's works before pointing out his mistakes. Then, Yamamoto would send his 1000-watt grin followed by a cheerful 'Sankyuu' that never failed to make Gokudera's heart skip a beat.

Despite being soft-hearted, he will still get frustrated when the time comes. Yes, whenever he corrects Yamamoto but Yamamoto still doesn't get it.

"Haha, but I did think!" Yamamoto chuckled ad put his hands up in an apologetic manner. Yamamoto had encountered this a lot of times but he never once felt bored. Gokudera's reactions were just too interesting for him. And just by thinking how he could tick the bomber off jusk make him more enjoyable. A secret sadist, he was.

"Use more of your brain cells you nincompoop!" After Tsuna's several attempt to persuade Gokudera, he finally managed to let Gokudera withdraw his harmful sticks but he still did not withdraw from venting his anger on Yamamoto. They fight everyday but still doesn't get tired of it.

"Nincompoop? Is that a new vulgarity?" Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera threw many bad words at him but he still wants to get close to Gokudera despite that. However, this time's vulgarity does not have the menace in it. But on the other hand, a rather funny one. Yamamoto would prefer Gokudera to call him this every time rather than other ones.

After Yamamoto asked and humiliated him in front of his Tenth, his anger increased by tenfolds. And that was probably what Yamamoto waited for. A secret sadomasochist that's better.

"Yes it is, and it is NOT funny!" Gokudera voice but quite and calm at first but then it rose into a growl of frustration as he emphasized on the word 'not'. His pale cheeks flushed from anger and annoyance.

"Haha, Gokudera's blushing~ How cute~" When Yamamoto teased, he meant no harm, really. But for Gokudera who had a feeling which he doesn't like to put it into words, that tease was an on switch.

The bloodless face of Gokudera's turned red immediately at the 'compliment' Yamamoto gave. He too felt something tingling in his stomach and wow, he felt happy. _Yamamoto, he...he called me cute. Is that supposed to mean something? Does he... Yeah right! _The butterflies in his stomach was gone in an instant. Gosh, Gokudera really loves to think too much into someone's words. _How could Yamamoto possibly..._

Before he could gather his train of thoughts, Yamamoto interrupted, "Gokudera, your face is all red!"

Snap.

His pride won over the fluffiness in him.

"Fuck! Get lost! It's all your fault!" In lighting speed, Gokudera had grabbed Yamamoto by the collar and threw him out of Tsuna's room.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" The bemused Tsuna glanced at Gokudera for a second before rushing out of his room, trying to explain to Yamamoto about the situation. Luckily, Yamamoto didn't mind much and said that he will make his leave. Tsuna apologized after that.

After their 'daily routine', Tsuna went back upstairs to his rain. He wanted to apologize to Gokudera for agreeing Yamamoto's stay but he was greeted by a kneeling, head buried Gokudera. And at that very time, Tsuna knew that Gokudera's going to start his endless apologies and decided to get to the bottom line.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna's tone was full of seriousness that even Gokudera was slightly startled. Gokudera raised his head from the floor and looked straight into Tsuna's brown orbs. "Yes?" was his respond.

"Is something the matter?" As expected from Tenth, he immediately noticed something's off with Gokudera. If it was as usual, Gokudera would have jumped up and complimented Tsuna by now but the look full of concern told Gokudera that now is not a joking matter.

Letting out a soft sigh, Gokudera got out of his position and stood up, bangs covering his eyes. "Tenth, I..."

Trying to loosen the tension, Tsuna smiled and patted Gokudera's back before ushering him to his bed so that they could talk things out comfortably. _Such a nice person, _Gokudera thought. _Why didn't I fall for such a person?_ Gokudera sighed inwardly. True, Tsuna would be a good lover but to Gokudera, Tsuna's just a person he would follow for the rest of his life. He's grateful for what Tsuna had done for him and he's satisfied. No, more than that. After all, Tsuna already had someone in mind. Being the right-hand man of the Vongola, he cannot crush the Tenth's dream for his own selfishness.

Gokudera was a person who would never let a hint of weakness show on the surface of his. So, it's rare to see Gokudera seeking help from others, especially not from Tsuna since he doesn't like to bother his precious Tenth.

"Gokudera-kun..." Judging my Tsuna's super intuition, Gokudera's problem seems difficult and he was worried that Gokudera would closet it up forever. But to Tsuna's surprise, Gokudera asked for help and he's grateful for that.

"Speak, Gokudera, I will try my best to help you." Tsuna smiled reassuringly at Gokudera even though Gokudera still had his eyes covered by his silver locks of hair.

Gokudera nodded, relaxing slightly when Tsuna offered help. "I.." Still having trouble to make his confession, he took a deep and long breath.

"I think i'm in love with Yamamoto."

* * *

A/N: Yeshh! First chapter done~ Applause for mua!~ XD Welp, i've written this in my draft book for a very very looooooong time. I hope you guys enjoyed this~ And a small reminder, i'll take some time to update another chapter as I am working with another story too. Phew, two projects undone, great. B| R&R please~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai there. C':  
Finally, an update after...5 months. -bangs head on wall- Gosh, I'm such a failure. I can't believe I just- Gawd. OTL I hope you guys would forgive me. I really suck at writing multi-chapter stories. Shit, I made you guys wait for such a long time. A LONG TIME. I hope your interests in this story didn't falter... .u. I will try to update as soon as possible. Being a student is hard so, hope you lovely readers would understand. Thank you. :'D

Finally, enjoy~

* * *

_"I think I'm in love with Yamamoto."_

* * *

The surrounding was dark with only tiny rays of light shining in from the gap below the door. The sound of pencil scribbling on a paper resounded in the eerie silent and pitch black room. The scribbling was continuous but it will stop for some time and after that, a paper being crushed and thrown to the ground will replace it.

Gokudera had been racking his brain to find out a way to let Yamamoto know about his feelings but after many tries, he flopped down onto his desk and wanted to give up. He didn't know how to convey this complicated and unrequited feelings to that baseball player without being so direct and embarrassing. He's Gokudera Hayato for a reason.

Tsuna had talk to him about all these. Gokudera was worried that his precious Tenth might hate him for being a homosexual, a disgrace to the Vongola Famiglia, but he did not. In addition, Tsuna was more than happy to hear that from him. After all, he finally found someone he loves. Gokudera felt relieved, but only for a little while. He told Tsuna that he didn't know what to tell Yamamoto this new feeling of his. Tsuna too didn't know how and told Gokudera that he will try to help. He was grateful and promised that he will find out a way even if it costs his life, somehow.

Unfortunately, he regretted it. He did not know that it is this hard to let a person know about your feelings. He tried to write a letter but he didn't know what and how to write. He tried to write a poem but it's too cheesy and cliche. After countless failures, Gokudera ran out of ideas. The ideas were either too girly and direct or too cheesy and embarrassing. He let out a sigh of defeat.

Gokudera envied and admire the girls whom had the courage to confess their love to the ones they like. They are willing to try and that's why they get a happy ending. Females are stronger than guys. Well, maybe it's because their feelings for the other party is requited; and his is not. He cursed softly and buried his face into his crossed arms. It's the first time he had to kill so much brain cells for something so ridiculous.

_Ridiculous. _

Well of course! What have he been doing all along just now? Writing poems, trying to figure out what to write in a love letter; those are all what girls do! Gokudera immediately straightened his back and gathered his fists. _Right. I need to do what I am good in. Convey it to that Baseball-idiot in my own way. _He smirked in satisfaction and pulled out another paper before starting to scribble incessantly on it.

Not long after, Gokudera slammed down his mechanical pencil and rose his paper to meet his eyes. His eyes scanned it and a pleased smirk spread across his lips.

_9x-7i 3 (3x-7u)_, an equation.

It's not a hard one, really. But judging from that lousy brain of Yamamoto's, it'll make him dizzy the moment he lays his eyes on it. Just by the thought of it made the silverette chuckle. He really look forward for tomorrow to make its debut.

* * *

The alarm clock rang annoyingly beside Gokudera's ear before it went quiet after a hand pushed it down and a loud crash was heard. He groaned and tried to stay wake. The morning was what he hates the most. It is a very very difficult task to wake up from your bed, thrust him. Gokudera was going to fall back asleep but he shot up immediately when he remembered how important this day it.

He got on his feet and rapidly dressed himself up in an appropriate attire to attend a place called school. He rushed out to the street and wanted to hand the equation to Yamamoto as soon as possible. However, he came to a halt when the pedestrians were sending him weird looks and realized that he's like a desperate princess, rushing to meet her beloved prince. Gokudera almost puked at the thought.

He took a deep breath and scowled at the people that were giving him gazes but were now minding their own business after he shot them his deadly glare. Satisfied with the results, he buried his hands into his pockets and started walking normally to Tsuna's house. But who knew? Tsuna was already on his way to school. He ran up to his Boss and greeted him formally. A simple "Good morning, Gokudera-kun." was the aforementioned Boss' respond. After their daily routine, both the male started heading off to school. They were soon greeted by a tanner and taller male.

"Yo Tsuna, Gokudera." The said male smiled warmly at them.

Gokudera was very sure that his heart skipped a few beats when he heard the voice of the one he had been thinking for the past whole day. He clutched the strap of his schoolbag and tried to walk in a normal pace whilst ignoring Yamamoto's greeting. He was getting nervous just by his voice. Is this how falling in love feels? Or is it just the effect from thinking about him too much? He's not sure but there is one thing he's sure of is that Yamamoto just hugged him by one arm. He jumped slightly and cursed himself for reacting so abnormally but thanked God Yamamoto did not notice.

"Fuck off." He demanded intimidatingly. He felt pleased at how steady and normal he sounded. Regardless what kind of foul word were threw at Yamamoto, he would just grin it off like nothing happened. He had easily adapted to Gokudera's potty mouth and personality. He's not much of a threat to the baseball-player but more like an amusing company. And with that, Gokudera stayed quiet and shrugged him off.

His heartbeat throbbed rapidly despite his usual frown and appearance. Gokudera's starting to think that he may become a really talented actor. However, all he focused on was how to maintain his usual gesture and forgot all about his surroundings. Tsuna had been calling him for a while now and he took some time to react to it.

"Y-Yes?" His perfect disguise was ruined by that tiny stutter he made. He hoped that the stupid idiot didn't notice it.

"I was wondering if you could do the after-class-duty for me since Reborn wants me to go back home early." Tsuna clapped his hands together and bowed his head to show his sincerity in this favor. "Please."

Well, as the right-hand man, Gokudera cannot possibly reject his boss, right? By that, he accepted the favor willingly and they proceeded to their school. When they reached their class, three of the males went to their respective seats. But before Yamamoto could sit down, the bomber halted him. He told him the other to meet on the rooftop after he's done with his baseball practice and of course Yamamoto gladly agreed.

Time flies by real fast and school had already ended. Gokudera never paid attention to class and so do Yamamoto. Both of their minds were occupied by the other party. The taller of the two went ahead and headed to the baseball field whilst Gokudera started sweeping the floor air-headedly. On the other side, Yamamoto was not doing very well with his practice either. Both of them just wanted the time to pass faster.

The environment around Gokudera was slowly becoming orange and finally, he finished his task. He placed the broom at where it was and sat down on his chair. It'll take some time for Yamamoto to finish his practice and so, he decided to rest for a tiny weeny while. However, he did not expect the twilight that shone into the classroom can be so serene and comfortable. Slowly, steadily, lovingly, the silverette fell asleep on his own desk as time flew by.

* * *

The crickets chirped in a rhythm in the moonlit sky as the curtains flow gracefully along the wind. Gokudera had been sleeping for quite a time now. He had a wonderful sleep until his subconsciousness told him to wake up. A groaned made through the walls of his lips ghostly as he lifts his head, observing his environment. He spotted a pile of messy raven hair in front of him and it finally came to him.

_I was supposed to be at the rooftop_, Gokudera thought. He sighed deeply and face-palmed himself for being so forgetful and so caught up in the warmness of the dusk. He found it uncomfortable in the position he was currently in and shifted gently to be in a better one in order not to wake the other up but his chair creaked due to its rustiness. Yamamoto groaned.

"Yamamoto..?" The silverette called out meekly.

The baseball player gave a weak whimpered in respond and stretched himself with a yawn. He slumped his shoulders lazily while rubbing one of his eyes before grinning sheepishly at Gokudera. "Had a nice sleep?"

Gokudera was sure that he just saw a scene right out of a shoujo manga and blushed beet red. He coughed awkwardly and turned his gaze away before putting up his usual scowl but he knew that it's too late. He can only pray that the twilight now would hide his tomato-like cheeks. "None of your business." He stated bluntly.

"I bet you did." Yamamoto chuckled.

"Ugh. Shut up." Gokudera rolled his eyes and the other just smiled.

Gokudera stared at his smile unintentionally and when he got back to his senses, his cheeks burnt a brighter shade of red and averted his gaze once more. He mentally cursed himself for losing his sense so easily. The atmosphere around both of the males started to turn quiet and awkward. He glanced at Yamamoto and saw him looking down on the desk while playing his fingers.

_Argh, aren't he the one who's good in striking up a conversation? _Gokudera complained in his head and he finally remembered why Yamamoto would be here.

"Say, aren't you supposed to be on the rooftop waiting for me?" The young pianist questioned.

"Aren't _you _supposed to be on the rooftop waiting for me?" The taller of the two countered back with a sly grin.

The aforementioned young pianist's eyebrow furrowed in annoyance and offended. "You're supposed to wait there."

"And you're not supposed to be sleeping here when you're the one who invited someone."

"You're supposed to wake me up!"

"You're at fault for falling asleep."

"You-" Gokudera's lips stayed open but no words came out. He's at the loss of words. He never expected Yamamoto to revolt every single thing he said unless he is really mad. But judging by his current condition; grinning stupidly like an idiot, he doesn't seem to be angry at anything.

"Tch." Gokudera clicked his tongue and rested his cheek on his palm. "Idiot."

The said idiot covered his mouth to refrain from laughing out loud and crouched his back while his shoulders starts to vibrate vigorously. He found Gokudera's current expression and behavior amusing but more to funny. It's the first time he won the other and of course, he felt superior but if he gets to see such a different Gokudera every time he won, he will continue this forever. Yamamoto can win Gokudera in every fight because he was more rational than him in every way but he did not did it because the smaller male will get all jumpy and flustered in annoyance for his obliviousness and he enjoys that. However, everything changed now that he found another interesting side of Gokudera.

Speaking of Gokudera, Yamamoto stopped chuckling and straightened his back. "Gokudera," He called out to the male in front of him incredulously. Gokudera seemed spaced out and seems that he had to call out to him once more.

"What?" Gokudera spun his head to glare at Yamamoto.

His sudden reaction made Yamamoto jumped slightly but he managed to gather his thoughts fast enough to avoid any suspicious and responded. "Is there something you want to give or say to me?"

"Huh?" Gokudera seemed lost.

"Well, you invited me to the rooftop, yes?" Yamamoto tried to lead Gokudera into realization and it worked like a charm.

"Oh," The bomber's expression immediately changed into a different one before he turned his body around to look for something hidden inside his bag. Yamamoto just stared and jolted away a bit when a paper was suddenly shoved into his face. "Here." Gokudera placed the piece of paper on the table to let Yamamoto see properly.

"What's this?" Yamamoto scooted his head closer to the paper before looking up at the silverette.

The said silverette rolled his eyes. "It's an equation, dumbass."

Just by the word 'equation' made Yamamoto's head start to spin and see stars. "Eh.. It's unusual for you to seek for me about Mathematics." Yamamoto chuckled and grinned.

Gokudera really wanted to smack Yamamoto in the head for being so utterly stupid. It's so obvious that he will never, for ever, seek Yamamoto for help in this subject or in any subjects. There is a reason as to why Gokudera calls him 'Baseball-idiot'. Yamamoto is ranked the most stupidest, aside from the Tenth, in academics. And he dared to say such a thing knowing the truth? The pianist felt really offended and pissed.

"I want _you _to solve it." Gokudera gritted his teeth while clenching his fists, refraining from venting out his anger on the raven haired baseball player.

"Oh." Fuck. And he seemed surprised. What's so wrong with him solving a fucking equation? The silverette used all his might trying not to murder the other here and now. "Why?"

"Just solve it." Gokudera plainly answered him and got up, taking his schoolbag before heading towards the door. "Oh, by the way," He halted his steps and glanced at Yamamoto's direction over his shoulder. "No asking."

"Eh?!" With that, Yamamoto rushed to Gokudera. "But I don't get a single thing about Maths!" He whined and pouted.

_Oh right._ Gokudera realize the stupidity of his comrade. "Well then, you can ask anyone, but not me, to tutor you the chapters regarding the equation and not the equation itself." He smirked.

"But there's plenty of chapters!" Yamamoto complained once more. He's not someone that has the patience in learning stuffs.

"There's only a few regarding that equation." He sighed before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Three days. I'll give you three days to solve it. Enough?" Three days was more than enough for others who have a free schedule but for a famous baseball-player, there's practice and practice and even more practice. Gokudera's definitely troubling him with that condition but he wants to know whether Yamamoto would care about it or not. He stated it blankly before his gaze turned serious. "If you failed to do so or if I found out you're not obeying the given rules, I will ignore you in the future."

Gokudera was obviously giving a hard time for Yamamoto by giving him such an impossible task. He knew that and tried to make it sound somewhat profitable yet cruel; just like Gokudera Hayato. "Like that, you can get some knowledge into that rusted mind of yours and my brain cells can be free from dying because of your stupidity." He said in defiance.

Yamamoto's scared and nervous expression instantly turned into a relax yet anxious one. He knew that Gokudera made up the seemingly dumb reason was to calm him down and he really meant it when he said he will ignore him for life. He smiled softly before it turned into a huge grin. "Alright. I'm going to prove to you that I'm not that stupid, you have my words." Gokudera gave a smirk of acknowledgement.

* * *

"Argh man!" A cry of agony resounded in the classroom before a loud thud was heard. Yamamoto Takeshi was the cause. He was having a really hard time looking through the textbook. Although he was only flipping through the pages, he didn't get a thing.

"What's wrong, Yamamoto?" A squeaky voice questioned the tan male.

"Tsuna..." The said male looked up, giving the brunette a puppy dog face, crying for help.

"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head, blinking his eyes incredulously.

"Gokudera did this to me.." He whined, nodding at the silverette's way only to receive a sadistic smirk.

"'You have my words'. What were you saying?" Gokudera cupped his ear and leaned in to the other with pure mockery, trying to be evil. But alas, Yamamoto succeeded in backfiring him with the help of his sexy, low, hoarse voice. "I'll prove my lack of brains wrong." He whispered into his ear. He immediately jumped away with a faint blush as he covered his ear; Yamamoto smiled.

"Asshole." He cussed with a hiss and turned his heels away from the room. Yamamoto shrugged.

"Hm, maybe Hibari can help." A sudden thought came into his mind followed by a grin. He had made up his mind and finding Hibari after practice, he will. He can't help but feel excited since Hibari can be of a real tutor if he had the patience. It won't be long for Yamamoto to run to Gokudera with the answer in his hands. A goofy smile erupted onto his figure through the whole day. Gokudera was too clouded by the whisper incident to notice the tender atmosphere emitting from the baseball player.

* * *

"Get lost, herbivore." Two tonfas were taken out in one swift movement and aimed at the tall baseball player at the doorway.

"Woah, chill down, Hibari." A cold sweat broke from Yamamoto's forehead as he raised both his hands in an apologetic matter. "I was just wondering if you would be my tutor in Mathematics." He gave a nervous grin, afraid that his face would be graced with Hibari's precious tonfas.

"Mathematics?" Hibari withdrew his weapons and gave the taller male a questioning look. "To someone like you?" He said wryly.

"Yeah." Yamamoto scratched his cheek nervously, it had became a habit, as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "I want to learn." A determined smile flashed across his lips, startling the skylark slightly.

"Hn." was Hibari's simple reply, making Yamamoto even more nervous. "Tomorrow when you're done with practice." He said, looking away from the other male.

Yamamoto was, indeed, happy about Hibari's help but he only has three days. Finishing every chapter in three days was quite an impossible task. He sighed softly which reached the skylark's ears due to his sharp hearing. He was planning to keep the equation a secret but there was no turning back now. He needs to let Hibari know so that he could summarize everything he needs to teach. "Um, Hibari?" He called out and a glare was sent his way. "You see..." Yamamoto started explaining everything to the other. From the equation to Gokudera's threat. He of course left out the part where he holds a special feeling for the Italian. All Hibari did was listen, yawning occasionally as he shows zero interest. "I'm curious as to what's the answer and you know, I suck at Maths."

"I'm curious, too, as to what Gokudera Hayato is planning." An amused smirk crept onto Hibari's lips. That slight interest he showed made Yamamoto felt uneasy. He had always been aware of the interest the skylark had shown in the silverette, however the meaning behind to it was a mystery to Yamamoto. He had some smart guesses; either is because Gokudera is from a foreign country or he has a cute personality. Those were just his guesses stated out from his perspective and stereotype. Anyways, Hibari had agreed to it, what else more could he do other than receive the knowledge? A grin forced to make an appearance. "Thanks."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Nice? Good? I hope it's tolerable. The next chapter will be coming soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I can't believe it. I, yet again, updated after 5 months. Why? I'm such a failure at this. I'm really sorry but please, I promise, from now on I will update ASAP. My interest for 8059 rekindled when I got a review from a really encouraging fan. I love all of you too, thank you for all of your supports. Hope they will last till the end! :D

I made this chapter as long as possible to compensate for my absence. Enjoy~

* * *

**_Day__ 1_**

Gokudera had always thought that he was smart and everything he did will lead him to no wrong, except for some things like cooking and some other stuffs but those can be left unattended. As well for the equation he gave to Yamamoto yesterday when everything was so beautiful and precious, as if they were already dating. However, right now, what Gokudera's witnessing, was something that proved his egoistical self wrong.

Only did Yamamoto not bid him goodbye when class ended but he also did not flash that 1000 watt grin at him. The silverette was incredulous and decided to see where the raven haired male's heading, the Tenth was staying back for intensive classes, and what he saw was nothing he liked.

Yamamoto was heading towards that Hibari jerkass' office with a really happy face. What was this? He never knew that they were on good terms until now. Heck, Yamamoto's always been on good terms with anyone. But the skylark? When? How? Why? All kind of assumptions barged right in to Gokudera's head harshly, leaving him no space to think straight.

Alright, maybe giving the equation to Yamamoto, a Mathematics-idiot, was wrong and will result in the blooming of Yamamoto's and Hibari's relationship but then if not for the equation, he didn't know how to convey his feelings. Now he's really contradicting with himself. Ugh, why is he the one suffering here? Shouldn't Yamamoto be the one since _he's_ the one solving that shit. Maybe...maybe Hibari and Yamamoto has been dating all along but they tried to keep it as low as possible but right now, Gokudera had created a chance for them to meet as frequently as they could since Yamamoto needed a tutor besides himself. Just the thought of it made Gokudera angry.

_Yamamoto's feelings be damned. _Gokudera told himself and walked home, alone. He decided to ignore the baseball star until the day he solved the equation to see whether his feelings are considered important to Yamamoto or not. Though he doubt it after seeing the happy face he plastered when meeting with Hibari.

* * *

"Yamamoto Takeshi, are you paying attention?" Hibari threw a cold glance at a really tired raven haired. He never liked it when someone asked for his help yet he couldn't receive the same amount of attention he gave to the other. Normally he would threw a tonfa at them, just like he would with that stupid blonde, but something odd about Yamamoto just wouldn't let him do it. He knew he had always liked this baseball star but he had never experienced it, how would he know? It's just a smart guess.

"Oh?" Yamamoto tried to blink away the sleepiness and straightened his back that was previously crouching lazily with an arm propped up to rest his chin. "Yeah, of course!" He grinned widely and let out an awkward chuckle when all Hibari did was judging him with his stare. He knew he couldn't lie to Hibari and so, "What were you saying again?"

Hibari sighed in exasperation. Really now, why did he ever agreed on this?

"Do you want to get your answers in three days time or not?"

"Of course!"

"Then pay attention, or else I will kick you out."

"Yes sir."

Really now, why?

"First, you need to get the basics of simplifications." Hibari started and took a book from his desk, flipping it to the page he wanted.

"What's that?" Yamamoto asked dumbly.

"You simplify the equation." Hibari tried to explain nicely but he only got another dumb look from Yamamoto. Now that he think about it, "Do you even know the basics of Algebraic Formula?"

"Algewhat?" Yamamoto blinked his eyes stupidly, staring straight into Hibari.

Hibari squinted his eyes at the overly too dumb teenager. Was his mind really only filled with baseball? How did people even cope with him? The skylark placed down his book and massaged the bridge of his nose. _This is gonna be tough._

* * *

_What a tiring day,_ Yamamoto thought to himself on his way back home. Hibari was a good teacher, as good as Gokudera himself minus the interesting reactions he would get from the Italian whenever he behaved stupidly. He chuckled when an image of Gokudera fuming in annoyance flew into his head. How adorable. How can such an adorable yet beautiful human being be real? When Yamamoto first met Gokudera, he thought he was like an expensive porcelain doll. His skin so pale that he thought it would easily break, his eyes so green he thought he would lost in them and never come out. Despite their disastrous meeting, Yamamoto still grew interested in Gokudera.

Until now, he's in love with him.

Yamamoto blushed faintly and opened the door to Takesushi, a soft smile plastered on his lips.

"Hey Takeshi!" His father greeted him enthusiastically before his face changed into a curious one. "You look happy."

"Eh?" Yamamoto looked up from the ground and saw his father grinning slyly.

"What what? In love already?" His father teased while wiggling his eyebrows. Yamamoto got all flustered and replied with a fast "That's not it!" before dashing right up to his room. He swear he can hear his father snickering in amusement in the background. He smiled in aggregation and let out a sigh.

He took out the equation from the bag before throwing it on the floor. He proceeded to his desk made for studying but when did he actually sit down here to study? He chuckled and took a pen nearby, trying to solve the equation with the little knowledge he gained today. But alas, that little knowledge was not enough. After 15 minutes of solving, Yamamoto gave up. He didn't understand a thing. The pure white paper, only tainted with the line of equation, was now filled with undone and crossed out works. Yamamoto sighed and flopped directly onto the soft floor, staring up at the spinning fan.

_I'll just sleep for now. _

With uniform still undressed, bag unpacked, Yamamoto laid there, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Day 2**_

Even though Yamamoto slept unorganized yesterday, he was right on time to wake up and organize everything neatly. He didn't even panic and to his luck, there was no morning practice today, giving him more than enough time to prepare everything. He left Takesushi after bidding his dad goodbye.

He met his friends along the way but they were not the ones he was looking for. He talked to them a little before proceeding, searching for the brunette and silverette he will always meet on their way to school. Soon after, he spotted the Italian that stood out so much more than the petite Japanese. He grinned and jogged to them, clinging his arm on them as usual as if it was already a habit whenever he sees them.

"Mornin', you two." Yamamoto greeted cheerfully. Tsuna, as always, nodded and greeted his best friend meekly before glancing at an annoyed Italian. Yamamoto, too, noticed Gokudera's annoyance and had already braced himself for the worse to come but no, Gokudera was surprisingly calm. He did throw a glare at the raven haired and shrugged his arm off but that's all before he continued what he had left off with the Tenth.

Yamamoto was dumbstruck. Gokudera was surprisingly cold to him today. Though he acted like he's always cold to him but in truth, he was not. At least he successfully gained the silverette's attention up until now. He just couldn't understand why. The happy grin on his face faltered into a confused and disappointing one as he followed behind them. Gokudera was rambling about anything to Tsuna with a excited face, totally ignoring Yamamoto's presence like it was air. Yamamoto felt hurt.

Tsuna noticed the abnormal atmosphere around those two and he glanced backwards at Yamamoto. He was right.

Sometimes he wondered whether his friends are the childish ones or himself. Either way, he's gonna be the one helping them to solve this somehow. Tsuna was expecting it the day Gokudera told him about his feelings towards the raven haired.

It was not a nice feeling to ignore Yamamoto like that, Gokudera knew. He was good in this since forever, but right now, after he saw the sad look on Yamamoto when he _accidentally _glanced backwards, totally _not_ trying to care about the baseball-idiot's feelings, he felt bad. He had ignored Yamamoto for ever and it would never bug him but why now? When it's such a normal thing to do. Maybe he shouldn't let his jealousy take over him. He acted like a ridiculous childish kid but then again, it was Yamamoto's fault for acting so buddy-buddy with Hibari.

Gokudera frowned and his determination to act cold towards Yamamoto grew.

Gokudera was cold towards Yamamoto all the way until they reach their classes. Yamamoto was left behind, staring at his back with such a distant gaze that may be obvious to the surrounding people. They went to their respective seats in the class and their class started. Not talking to Gokudera for the whole morning made Yamamoto's mind even more unfocused towards the things teacher were teaching.

Yamamoto rested his chin on his propped up palm and stared at the blackboard with empty eyes, his mind filled with reasons why Gokudera became so cold to him.

* * *

A/N: Now the hurt and comfort are just about to start! Kekekeke! Stay tune!


End file.
